jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ximon
|residence = Haven City |membership = Kridder Ridder |family = Osmo Ozmar Itchy Drawers III |height = 6'3" |weight = 122 lb |species = Human |gender = Male |voice actor = David Herman }} Ximon is a character in Daxter, with a cameo appearance in Jak X: Combat Racing. He is the son of Osmo, who owned the Kridder Ridder extermination company and hired Daxter in the beginning of the game. The owner of the scooter, which Daxter frequently uses throughout the game, Ximon on several occasions rescues or assists Daxter, sometimes assigning him missions or relaying messages from Osmo. He was ultimately instrumental in Daxter's rescue of Jak towards the end of the game. History ''Daxter'' Ximon is first mentioned, though not by name, when Osmo permitted Daxter to use Ximon's scooter, which he kept parked outside the extermination shop in the Industrial Section. He would first appear after the mission "Follow that prison zoomer!", rescuing Daxter from a guard ambush using the company van. Explaining that he tracked him down with the communication device after Osmo hadn't heard from him in a while, he then took Daxter to the tanker for the mission "Collect 30 gems from the tanker", given to him by Osmo. Later on, Ximon would accompany Daxter on the mission "Take out bug in Emerald Isle", manning the tail gun on the ranger zoomer to take out a hive queen on Emerald Isle. Soon after the two would do it again, though this time with Ximon driving the zoomer. After Daxter had triggered an alarm in the tanker, Osmo sent Ximon to pick him up. When Daxter suspected that the tanker's cargo was headed for the Palace, Ximon assisted him in infiltrating it, supporting his story to Erol that they had been sent there by a "Captain Ximon Rupertikjakmos" (a portmanteau of Ximon, Tik, Jak, and Samos), for a bug infestation. Evidently, such a captain existed, leading Erol to reluctantly allow him and Ximon to pass through. When Daxter decided to infiltrate the fortress to rescue Jak, Ximon assisted him by airlifting him from above using the company van, though as Ximon would later discover, the front door was open. After Daxter defeated Kaeden, Ximon met back up with him, and handed him Jak's new clothes before they departed. After Daxter Ximon lastly appeared at the very end of Daxter, which chronologically occurred after Jak II, as Daxter was telling the story of how he rescued Jak to his friends in the Naughty Ottsel. He was seen along with Osmo, Taryn, Tess, Jak, Keira, and Samos. Ximon's whereabouts after Daxter are otherwise unknown, as he was not seen or mentioned again. Ximon was an unlockable racer in Jak X: Combat Racing, along with other Daxter characters, though his participation in the sport is considered a non-canon cameo. In the PlayStation 2 version of Jak X: Combat Racing, Ximon could be unlocked by connecting a Daxter save file, while in the PlayStation 4 version of the game, he becomes playable if a save file from Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection is found. Characteristics Ximon is laid back and exceedingly friendly, almost instantly getting on well and building a rapport with Daxter, who shared Ximon's dudish and carefree attitude. He is seen as a fool by Osmo, though he appears to lack any negative attitude towards his father. Ximon is a tall, lanky male human, standing at 6'3" tall and only 122 lbs., making him taller and much lighter, for his height, than average in the series. He has fair, somewhat sunburnt skin, long blond hair, a goatee, and a green sleeveless tunic and name tag consistent with Kridder Ridder's uniform style, suggesting he is officially employed there. Uniquely similar to the Ottsel Surfer, Ximon fits many stereotypes associated with the surfing subculture of western California, using a certain accent and phraseology, including the use of "dude" and "bro". He also wears a backwards cap and a thalassa shell necklace, often worn by surfers. Citations Category:Characters in Daxter Category:Characters in Jak X: Combat Racing Category:Kridder Ridder